Traditionally, for snowboarders and skateboarders to learn aerial maneuvers, many attempts of trial and error are made until they are able to perform the desired maneuver. However, due to the multiple attempts in practicing a certain maneuver, there is a possibility an error can lead to injury. The present invention aims to decrease this possibility of injury by introducing an elastic strap that can be strapped onto a skateboard or snowboard. The present invention provides users with a handle to maintain stability for increased safety. Much like training wheels for a bike, the present invention will work in a similar fashion helping the rider maintain their center of gravity, accelerating the skill level of the rider, and increase their confidence while attempting the next trick.
One of the many differences in what makes the present invention unique from other prior art are their duel use for both skateboards and snowboards, not just one or the other. There are many individuals who skateboard and also snowboard in various regions in the United States and around the world. This present invention's purpose is to address the needs of this international market. The design of the present invention as a single piece of solid industrial rubber, with its swiveled handle at the top, split and detachable bottom clip that can be removed with ease, provides the user with unmatched stability and balance when skateboarding, or snowboarding when used in conjunction with a snowboard attachment, at high speeds downhill. The inherent spirit of the product name, “The Ollie Strap”, also signifies its difference with other prior art which places sole emphasis on performing aerial tricks on skateboard ramps. An “ollie” is a well understood ground trick, performed when its user lifts the skateboard off the ground while stationary on the skateboard. As such the “The Ollie Strap” also functions as a training set for ground tricks, not just aerial maneuvers, assisting new users with increased balance and stability. “The Ollie Strap” when used in conjunction with the “Extreme Air” attachment also provides the same function for use on a snowboard.